Rack-mounted computer apparatus are known in which the computer apparatus includes a removable drawer wherein those components in the removable drawer have different serviceability requirements from the components in the computer apparatus. When any component needs to be serviced or upgraded, the entire computer apparatus must be removed from the frame in which it resides. The removal process typically includes removing cables from an interface, typically at the rear of the computer apparatus, before the apparatus can be removed. In addition to the labor and customer down time, the act of removing the cables from the interface, and reinstalling them, has a negative impact on system reliability. In addition, the weight and handling requirements of the computer apparatus as it is removed from the frame, may exceed the ability of a single individual.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,460,441 issued Oct. 24, 1995 to Hastings et al. for RACK-MOUNTED COMPUTER APPARATUS, discloses a server unit in which the computer apparatus is in an outer drawer which slides out of the rack, and an inner drawer containing logic components of the computer apparatus. Cables are connected to the rear of the inner drawer by articulated cable support arms such that when the outer drawer is pulled from the rack, the cable support arm is moved to its extended position.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,977,532 issued Dec. 11, 1990 to Borkowicz et al. of INDUSTRIAL COMPUTER SYSTEM WITH REMOVABLE EQUIPMENT DRAWER, discloses a computer system in which computer cards, disk drives, and power supply circuitry are mounted in a drawer assembly that is readily removable from the rear of the cabinet.